Murdoc's Lil Pet Continued
by KylieAugust
Summary: What? Sisters count as pets. Don't give me that "humanity" bullshit. She's got the dullard to keep her company, yeah?


Well, recently MargoFargo has shut down her story "Murdoc's Lil Pet," but she also gave me permission to continue/finish it. Margo belongs to MargoFargo, but I guess what happens here out is mine…ish? I might recycle some plot ideas she told me about. I dunno yet. :D  
So, I hope I don't disappoint anyone's expectations; here's the continuation of "Murdoc's Lil Pet"!

* * *

**Murdoc's POV**

"Oi, Face-ache!" I shouted as I pushed open the door to 2D's lovely bedroom.

He was huddled on his bed, chattering with fright.

Yes, a simply _lovely_ bedroom. I even decorated.

"There's visitors. Be ready in an hour," I said, at least _trying_ to keep the grin off my face. You know, for decency and all that.

His eyes narrowed to form almost a glare, to which I dare him to try, but quickly shot open again with a cry from the whale. I turned and left, snickering quietly to myself as I listened to his scream.

Margo, Noodle, the whale, and, well, the _whale_ were all sitting outside still, so I headed back into the lift and pressed the button to go to the beach entrance. Seeing Margo again was… okay. It's really Noodle that's the prize to have back; her unmatched guitar skills were essential. Well, unmatched after she broke the android, which is real shame. I went through hell to get that DNA!

And then there was Russell. A disposable piece, really. I think I might actually be a better drummer than him; very unneeded, especially with his current size. How in sweet Satan did he expect to play the drums, water-logged to all hell like that? It's like he's just there to give the scientist studying global warming a trip, raising and lowering the level of the ocean and all.

The lift let out a small "ding" as the doors opened and I proceeded out the main entrance. With each step I mauled over thoughts about how I might be able to get rid of Margo and Godzilla's incarnate, but have Noodle on my side. I knew I couldn't ditch them like I did to the team from _Q Magazine_—there were no gas stations near by to send them for cigarettes and then run away. Come to think of it, I rather enjoyed that gag. I sent those journalist pansies for my good ol' Lucky Lungs cigarettes, but the ones with the black top instead of my usual red. I figured if they came back and I was still there that I could use the cigarettes like a smoke bomb or something… well, it was entertaining to think about.

I pushed open the heavy metal doors and was greeted by the glare of the sun and a smile of a greeting from the birds with nothing else to do in life except tear apart the only document in the world that details how said world will end.

Fucking pelican.

I walked a few steps down the landing where the sun wouldn't be able to gouge my eyes out and looked up at Margo and Noodle who seemed to be sun bathing on Russell's head—the talking land mass was facing away from the island. "Still want to see 2D?" I called, ready to walk back in if they didn't hear me.

Margo turned around first, an excited glow to her face which didn't match with the jacket she was wearing. I only say that because it's _my_ favorite jacket—the dark green one with the skull thing on the back. At least I still had the bloody hat that went with it.

"Really? Right now?" she asked, the sparkle in her eyes now assisted by Noodle's own excitement. It was like they hadn't seen 2D in years or something!

Oh. Right. It had been years.

"Yeah, sure. Hey Russ," I started, faintly wondering if the man's mammoth ears could even pick up what I was saying, "You wanna see him too?"

Russell turned his huge head, the girls atop it running to stay in the same place. "Not now, Muds. I need to figure a few things out first." He moved his hand to his head, let the two walk onto his palm—not wanting to repeat the sliding into the water thing from yesterday—and let them walk onto the landing I was on. I looked at Margo's face, age being kind to her where it hadn't to myself, and then to Noodle, a mask covering her face but still the same general shape, if not with two additions. Said additions I would have welcomed, actually, if they were on anyone but Noodle. Perhaps Margo. Girls like her needed more than what nature usually dished out, you know, for good luck in life.

"Let's make this quick," I began, sparing no words for a reunion with either of them, "I ain't got all day. Y'know, places to go, people to _invite_ for the new album. Stuff like that."

* * *

So that's it.  
Yeah, that's my first chapter using Margo. I know it was all Murdoc, very short, and nothing really happened, at all, but it's just so you can all can get a taste of my writing. So, just from this, should I keep going or abandon ship? And by abandon ship I mean wrap this up real quick; an ending soon.  
Anyway, thanks for reading! If it isn't obvious by now, I love reviews! :D


End file.
